1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a television, and more particularly, to a television integrated with a network.
2. Related Art
The number of users of audio-visual communication services over a network is growing rapidly with the maturity of the broadband network environment, due to the high quality of the audio-visual communication of the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and the network visual specifications (H.323), and the development of specifically designed communication software for these applications.
However, currently, many video content and services are conducted over Internet, thus, the user has to use personal computers (PCs) or specialized network phones and specialized network video phones to enjoy the convenience of these services. Though many users spend more time on computers than on televisions, and they soon get used to take the computer as a tool for instant visual or voice communication, as for users who are not accustomed to or unfamiliar with computer operations, these services cannot be prevailing.
The recent phone surveys conducted by two American market research companies: Points North Group and Horowitz Associates shows, 25% of the Internet users prefer to watch downloaded TV programs and movies on the computer, while 38% of the users prefer to enjoy this kind of videos on televisions. As for users with the age of 18-34, 68% of them are more interested in televisions, while 45% of them prefer to enjoy videos on computers. These data show that, though the computer has multiple functions and better interactivity, most users still prefer to use televisions, for example, to watch TV programs or films, to ease their busy activities on computers and to relax themselves.
As can known from the above that, the television is a non-resistible medium for most consumers, and its popularity and convenience are far beyond the computer. Therefore, if the network visual or voice communication service can become available through simple operations on the televisions, the popularity of such service will be enhanced, thereby providing better opportunity to both networks and televisions.